1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector capable of a black level adjustment for adjusting a black level of a non-overlapping portion in order to resolve the black floating (lightening of black) due to leakage light in the case in which projection images from a plurality of projectors are projected on a projection surface so as to partially overlap each other, and a black level area setting method for the projector.
2. Related Art
As the projector of this kind, there has been proposed one disclosed in JP-A-2009-5044 (e.g., paragraphs [0081] through [0083]; Document 1). In Document 1, the projection image is shot by a camera, and then the black level area to be a black level adjustment target area is specified based on the shooting result.
However, using of the camera incurs rise in cost of the device accordingly. Further, in Document 1, setting of the black level area is restricted within the range of the projection image. Therefore, there is a problem that in the case in which a geometric correction is performed, it is not achievable to set the black level area with respect to the entire light modulation device, and thus, it is not achievable to resolve the black floating due to the leakage light in a non-image forming area where no image is formed.